


Forever Grateful

by cozypancakes



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, quick fic about what I imagine their lives were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Years after her marriage to Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth writes a short letter to Mrs. Gardiner.





	Forever Grateful

My Dearest Aunt,

I must, first and foremost, apologize profusely for the lack of correspondence. It is still a surprise to me to day that being a mother, wife, and aunt could require constant attentions. With Darcy away on business, the amount of work that has accumulated has been overbearing. Our little John has just started walking and Joseph is more than eager to teach him how to play various sports. His enthusiasm is endearing, but, as a mother, I have to keep a constant watch over the pair to assure myself that Joseph is not too rough with his younger brother. Sometimes I wonder if Jane did not get a more agreeable fortune by having her two loveable girls. Even Georgiana has recently been blessed with a small bundle of joy, who she named after her late mother. But, no, I cannot see myself without my two energetic boys. I must divulge another bit of information: Lady Catherine absolutely adores John and Joseph. I admit that only her strict teachings were the driving force to come and meet Joseph when he was first born. Perhaps she would not have been so willing to prolong her visit if it were not a son. But that is just my prejudices clouding my judgment once more. She herself has one sole daughter, now celebrating her fifth year of marriage. She cannot see shame in not barring males. I witnessed her attempting to not be swayed to love the two months old boy. Joseph, of course, won over her affections. And it only took for her to gaze upon John before she was completely charmed by the boy. I apologize once more for parading through one topic and another. My time is so limited and there is a myriad of anecdotes that I would love to share with you. But those will most likely have to wait for another escape from my regular duties. I hope that Darcy and I will be able to attend your son's wedding. I am most sure it will be a grandiose occasion filled with lively spirits. Please do send us notice once the date is arranged. It would be preferable to have the affair here at Pemberley. Oh! I am sure Darcy would not object to the idea. Mr. Wickham would be unable to attend no matter where the wedding would happen, so that is not cause for alarm. I will discuss the matter with him upon his arrival. John seems to be waking from his nap. I will have to conclude my dismal excuse for a letter. All you must know is that I am blissfully jovial. My uncle and you will have my eternal gratitude for inviting me on that fateful summer trip. I do not know what I would be doing with my life if not married to a certain Mr. Darcy and the mistress of Pemberley. I wish you and your family the best of fortune.

Love,

Mrs. Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun exercise I did to try writing in a time period voice. Let me know if I succeeded :)


End file.
